Question: $7.525 \times 10^{11} = {?}$
Answer: $7.525 \times 10^{11} = 7.525 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $7.525 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 752{,}500{,}000{,}000$